


The least favorite son

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: Splinter walked anxiously through the streets of the hidden city. It has been hours since Blue stormed out of the lair. All because of him.One shot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The least favorite son

The Least favorite Son

Splinter walked anxiously through the streets of the hidden city. It has been hours since Blue stormed out of the lair. All because of him. Yes, he was angry at the boy first for being so irresponsible, causing Red to get himself injured in the process. 

That when the fight between them started.

‘This is why I don’t trust you with anything important! Because of your lack of immaturity and irresponsibility! You need to grow up! Your brother got injured because of your stupidity! Maybe next time he won’t be so lucky if you keep this up!’

‘You never trusted me even when I tried to be responsible! Being mature! But you never will see it. As you don’t care about me as much as you do with the others. I will always be your least favorite son!’

‘Blue, Leo, Leonardo wait!’

His son stormed out of the lair after their fight. Red explained the whole situation once he heard what just happened between him and Blue, letting Splinter see a different side of the story than what he heard on the radio. Splinter waited an hour before he went out looking for him. He had hoped Blue would come back after an hour like he always does. This time he didn’t. 

Splinter opened the door of the restaurant as it was one and only place he knew his son would go to. The owner of the restaurant looked as Splinter walked straight to him. “Excuse me, sir, I am Leonardo’s father, I am looking for my son. He usually hangs around here?”

“Ah, senor Splinter. A pleasure to meet you. I am senor Hueso, Pepino isn’t here right now.” Hueso saw something must have happened as the worriedness of Leo’s father increased. “Something happened to Pepino?”

Splinter sighed. “No, we had a disagreement earlier today and he didn’t come home yet.” 

“Ah so the bomb finally exploded.” Splinter looked confused at Hueso. Hueso made a structure for Splinter to sit down. “You had a fallout with Pepino, yes? Pepino came more than once this month to me, complaining about not being trusted by his family, starting to doubt his own performance within the team.”

“Yes, we had a fallout. I did not know he was getting insecure.” Splinter said, accepting the tea from the yokai.

“I might have worsened it. I’ve told him he’s too immature and irresponsible to be trusted, because of his stupidity he will endanger others.” Splinter told Hueso with regret. “He told me that I favor everyone of my boys over him.” 

Hueso stared at the father. “Pepino never told me about being least favored.”

“I don’t have a favorite! I love all of my sons! But sometimes they can be so-“ Hueso placed his hand on Splinter’s shoulder. “I know the feeling, amigo. I am a single father as well and it is not easy to raise kids of that age. But you need to find him. Tell him you're sorry about the things you said. That you love him”

“That’s the problem! I don’t know where to look!” Splinter said frustrated. “He’s always here after a bad day.”

“Have you tried the Japanese garden on the rooftop?”

Splinter looked up. “There’s a rooftop Japanese garden?” 

“You haven’t seen it yet? It’s beautiful. Pepino loves going there if he wants some peace and quiet.” Hueso wrote down the address and gave it to Splinter. “Go to your son. If he isn’t here it will be the second place he’ll be.”

“I cannot thank you enough.” Splinter bowed to the yokai, before walking fast out of the restaurant. 

\--

Leo sat under a wooden shelter as the rain kept falling down, watching the shishi odoshi moving up and down. The shishi odoshi normally would calm him down, but it wasn’t working now. All the things his dad said, the things he said. 

Only if his dad would listen to his side of the story. He wasn’t there when it happened. He only heard it over the radio. Leo hugged his legs closely as the scene kept playing in his head. 

“I’m useless.” He mumbled. 

“No, you’re not.” Leo looked up seeing his dad soaked wet standing in the rain. “Blue, I’m sorry. I should have not said those words.”

Leo turned his head away. Splinter watched with painful eyes as his son rejected his apology. Looking around, the garden did remind him of his time back in Japan. “This garden is beautiful. It reminds me of my time in Japan. We used to have the same garden like this one.” Splinter sat down next to his son, watching the rainfall. 

Leo looked up. His dad rarely spoke of his time in Japan. “After the fight with Ojichan, I always would go to our garden and watch the Shishi odoshi. It does have a calming effect.”

“Normally it does.” Splinter smiled. A least he gets some response. 

“I really like the bonsai in front of us.” Splinter said. “Blue, you’re not my least favorite son. I love all of you. I might show it much towards you, it’s because you remind me of…me.”

Leo looked confused at his dad. “When I was young I was the same as you. Irresponsible and immature. I regret many of my actions. I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes I do. And I shouldn’t judge so quickly. Red has told me everything what happened.”

Leo grabbed his dad into a hug, accepting his dad's apology. Splinter smiled, gladly hugging back. 

“I like the small maple one.” Leo suddenly said. “I really love to have one, but I don’t know how to maintain it.”

“I’ll teach you.” 

They stayed in the garden for a while, watching the rain fall down and listing to the sound of the Shishi odoshi, before returning together back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! feel free to leave a comment


End file.
